


Always Eager to Love You

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Cheol, Cheollie [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, More tags to be added, No Angst, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!cheol, just fluff and porn, side!JunHoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol waited until Mingyu turned legal age. It was a long, painstaking wait and Mingyu wasn't making things easier with his pouting and sly touches. </p><p>After the wait was over, Mingyu wasted no time showing Seungcheol how much he was eager to love Seungcheol more, in ways that make them crazier for each other (if that's even possible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Eager to Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long since my fluff JunCheol highschool AU fic that it feels like this is the first time I write something without angst in it.
> 
> Side JunHoon because I’ve been reading too much JunHoon fics. I don’t really ship them, I think? I don’t look around for their moments, but damn. I blame those fics. And Jun. He’s just so shippable.

Seungcheol waited until Mingyu turned legal age. It was a long, painstaking wait and Mingyu wasn't making things easier with his pouting and sly touches. Sometimes Seungcheol couldn’t handle it (for God’s sake, it was Kim Mingyu), their make out sessions going a _liiitle bit too far_.

Seungcheol did his best.

And then two months ago, the wait was finally over. Mingyu, being Mingyu, didn’t waste any time. After a nice dinner date at a restaurant to celebrate Mingyu’s 19th birthday (cost half a month of Seungcheol’s part time job salary, but it was paid off when Mingyu twinkled his eyes and commented enthusiastically at every dishes the waiter brought to their table), Seungcheol dropped Mingyu home and Mingyu asked him to “stop by for some tea”. 

There was no tea at Mingyu’s place. Only a bottle of lube and a pack of condom. 

They had never discussed who would top and bottom, but when Mingyu said “I need you, Cheollie” in a breathy voice, Seungcheol threw all hesitation and let Mingyu inside him. 

They’d been doing love making regularly since then. Jun called it “hormonal teenagers fucking”. Jihoon’s words were “rabbits mating” (Mingyu said the couple was just bitter because they were too busy to have routine quality time like Mingyu and Seungcheol). 

Recently though, Seungcheol thought that Jun and Jihoon’s depiction of his sex life weren’t that far off. He and Mingyu had been having sex like, almost anytime and anywhere. For example, right at this moment.

Seungcheol’s right leg was wrapped over Mingyu’s rear. Mingyu’s hand massaging his thigh, sometimes crawling to his butt and giving it tight squeezes that coincide with Mingyu’s thrusts.

“Aaah~ Hmmp—“

A loud moan escaped Seungcheol’s mouth and reverberated around the bathroom, he had to muffle himself with Mingyu’s naked shoulder. They were inside one of the stalls of a broken and long unused bathroom at the very end of their faculty building, the only rooms nearby were the janitor’s supply room and storage room where they put extra chairs and stuffs; nobody went to this part of the building. But still.

The position allowed a great deal of friction and hits to his prostate, but it was pretty tiring. Just as Seungcheol’s left leg was going to give up on him, Mingyu stopped his thrusting. 

“Huh?” Seungcheol said in a daze, still drunk on Mingyu’s ministrations earlier. 

“Hyung, I’m going to lift you up, okay.” Mingyu kissed Seungcheol on the forehead before putting his hands behind both of Seungcheol’s knees. With one smooth move he lifted Seungcheol up so that Seungcheol’s ass hover a bit higher than before. 

When Mingyu resumed his thrusting, Seungcheol felt a heightened sense of pleasure that he didn’t know was possible. Seungcheol silently thanked Mingyu for not slacking off on his exercises. 

It seemed that Seungcheol’s pleasure was showing through.

“Hyung, how can you get even tighter.” Mingyu said between his grunts.

Seungcheol couldn’t reply except with stuttered moan of Mingyu’s name. That seemed to excite Mingyu because his pace just became faster and his grunt grew louder. The new pace pushed Seungcheol further to the wall, his bare back cold upon the contact. It was a striking contrast with the other parts of Seungcheol’s body; they were burning. 

Seungcheol’s throbbing member was sandwiched between his stomach and Mingyu’s, rubbing against the skins with every bounce, the sensation driving Seungcheol crazy. He was itching to touch it but decided against it. He knew he would get undone as soon as he did and he definitely didn’t want that. He still wanted to feel more of this. More of Mingyu. 

“C-Cheollie, look at me.”

Seungcheol heard Mingyu whispered in his ear and lifted his head. His eyes met Mingyu’s brown orbs, they were thick with desire and Seungcheol felt an immense joy upon knowing that he was the target of that desire. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes until Seungcheol’s body shook heavily and he came all over Mingyu’s and his uncovered chests. Mingyu followed after a few more thrusts. 

For a while they stayed like that, chests heaving. Then Mingyu leaned his face closer, showering Seungcheol’s face with small kisses. 

“You’re so hot and I love you.”

Seungcheol laughed before giving Mingyu a peck and murmured “I love you too” to Mingyu’s nose.

Mingyu could be rough at times (he just had too much libido), but he never failed to care for Seungcheol. After the heartwarming kisses and sweet words, Mingyu pulled out of Seungcheol and slowly put his lover on the toilet. 

“Thank God you said to take off our shirts.” Mingyu said as he wiped Seungcheol’s chest gently with toilet paper.

If there’s anything Seungcheol had learned during the past two months was that sex with Mingyu tended to get messy, so when he gave in to Mingyu’s whiny “it’s hyung’s fault for being so irresistibly cute”, he made a mental note to make sure their clothes were safe. 

After getting themselves cleaned up, they went to the cafeteria. It was not too crowded and they could easily spot the table where Jun and Jihoon were sitting. Mingyu and Seungcheol walked towards them, but when they were close, Jun and Jihoon took their trays and got up.

“Hey! Why are you guys leaving?” Mingyu whined.

“You reek of sex.” Jihoon said with a scowl.

Jihoon’s disapproving glare intensified at Mingyu’s proud look. Even so he put his tray back on the table and got back to his seat. Jun followed. 

Seungcheol gave an apologetic laugh before looking at Jun with a worried face. “You look terrible.”

Jun chuckled. “Been doing overnights.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, man.”

“Thanks. I’m okay. Great even. Thanks to the overnights I got to finish my assignments early. I got no more classes today so I get to spend the afternoon sleeping while waiting for Jihoon finishing his class. Then, we’re going to have our long due date.” Jun said as he snuggled into Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon looked flushed but didn’t do anything to stop Jun nor pull himself away.

After Jun and Jihoon left, Seungcheol and Mingyu took their time to finish lunch and have a chat. When their plates were empty, Mingyu suddenly said, “We should go out too. Get some noodles at Kang’s and just stroll around the banks. What do you think?” He looked at Seungcheol with the same look that he showed when he was a high school freshman, throwing the first of many flirty lines even though Seungcheol was his senior and they had only known each other for a day. It took Seungcheol half of his senior year to realize—no, to admit—that he had the same look all along; the look of those love-struck and foolishly happy. 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” 

When they left the cafeteria, their hands were intertwined.


End file.
